Digital
Digital is the second part of the S2 Finale, and the S3 premiere of The End of My Soul. This episode was directed by Tom Kenny. This is the 1st clip episode of The End Of My Soul. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants (also archive footage) *Timmy SquarePants (also archive footage) *Fox Mulder (also archive footage) *Pearl Krabs (also archive footage) * Major General George Hammond (debut) * Colonel Frank Simmons (credit only) * Dr. Walter Bishop *The Borg *The Borg Queen *Patrick Star * Squidward (archive footage) (uncredited) * Mr. Krabs (archive footage) (uncredited) *The S.W.A.T. Team (archive footage) (uncredited) *Dana Scully (archive footage) (uncredited) *GWizard777 (archive footage) (uncredited) *Sheldon J. Plankton (archive footage) (uncredited) *Karen Plankton (archive footage) (uncredited) *Tommy SquarePants (archive footage)(uncredited) * Mr. X (archive footage) (uncredited) * Alex Kyreck (archive footage) (uncredited) * Sandy Cheeks (archive footage) (uncredited) * MacGyver (archive footage) (uncredited) * Cigarette Smoking Man (uncredited) Story Last Season on The End Of My Soul.... Patrick Star were turned into borgs. The Borg Queen: Wwe are almost there to Earth. Patrick Star: Right, Nobody can stop us, Not even SpongeBob. The Borg Ships were coming straight for Earth. And now the beginning of Season 3.... SpongeBob, Pearl, Timmy & Fox were finding a shelter until.... Timmy: Hey Guys, I have found a shelter. Pearl: Thank god, Now i need some rest. SpongeBob: Me too... So they went in there. And guess what, Walter Bishop was in there. Walter: Hello people. SpongeBob, Fox, Timmy & Pearl: Hello. Walter: Come here and let's have a talk. SpongeBob: Ok. So they did. Walter: Now, a year ago. The Borg came here and attacked us. Why are they coming back? Fox: Don't know. Walter: Ok. Let's have a talk. A year ago, SpongeBob, which that means you & Mr. Krabs were on a mission to go save Squidward from the S.W.A.T Team. SpongeBob: Oh yeah. Squidward was captured by the S.W.A.T. Team, they almost killed us. FLASHBACK TO 1X03 The S.W.A.T. Team: Well, well, well Squidward... You have been captured by us. and now... we got the guts... and we are itchin' with a capital B to defeat this monster. and my soul will rise until after the portal will be bye, bye! Squidward: STOP IT! I get your garbage. and now... can I.... The S.W.A.T. Team: Shut the heck up. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs heard that. so they open the door. SpongeBob: Freeze! The S.W.A.T. Team: Holy shrimp! it's SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs. quick ra... BACK AT THE MEETING.... SpongeBob: I was the one who shot The S.W.A.T Team twice. Fox: Good job SpongeBob, proud of you. SpongeBob: Thank you Mulder. :) Walter: I have another report in which MacGyver & Sheldon J. Plankton shot & kidnapped Dana Scully. Timmy: Wait? Did they? How dare they. Those fools will pay the price. FLASHBACK TO 2X09 Dana Scully was walking until MacGyver poped up out of no where. Dana Scully: Who are you? MacGyver: MacGyver, and i'm going to shoot you. Scully: NOOOOOOOO! MacGyver shot Scully twice, and token her in the car. Sheldon J. Plankton: Good work MacGyver! MacGyver: Thank you Plankton! Let's get out of here. BACK AT THE MEETING Pearl: I can't believe that Plankton & MacGyver did that. That was not Right. Walter: I know Pearl. SpongeBob: Let's move on to the next report, shall we? Walter: Oh yes! 72 hours ago, GWizard777, the guy who worked for the Cigarette Smoking Man. died of being poisoned by a smoke generade. Timmy: Good, he needed to die. SpongeBob: Oh. I didn't know this. Pearl: It's ok SpongeBob. FLASHBACK TO THE S2 FINALE GWizard777 was about to die of the smoke generade that poisoned him. Sir Sandy was sitting near him. GWizard777: Sandy, you were the good ones. Now, it's time for me to die... Sir Sandy: PLEASE DON'T DIE!!! GWizard777: I have to..... GWizard777 died. Sir Sandy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! BACK TO THE MEETING Walter: Let's move on to the next report. 72 hours later (once again), SpongeBob shot Plankton twice. Fox: Yes, good job SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Thank you. FLASHBACK TO THE S2 FINALE (again...) SpongeBob: Plankton? I thought you were. Plankton: No more talking, you pathetic loser. SpongeBob decided to get out his gun and shoot Plankton 2 times. Plankton: MacGyver..... help..... SpongeBob: He won't need you for very long! So long, c***sucker! MacGyver: Plankton, are you ok? Plankton: No, i'm about to die. Here, Die with me. MacGyver: Ok Plankton, We will together rest in peace. So MacGyver & Plankton died. BACK AT THE MEETING SpongeBob: According to that Walter, MacGyver decided to die with Plankton together. Walter: Oh, i didn't know that. Sorry. Fox: It's ok Walter. Let's move to the next report. Walter: A couple of days ago. Timmy was aboucted by aliens. Timmy: Oh yeah. I remember. Walter: According to that, Mr. X & Assistant Karen were both shot. SpongeBob: That's correct. FLASHBACK TO 2X08 SpongeBob: FREEZE ASSHOLE! Mr. X: Well, well, well, It isn't SpongeBob. the guy that i have been looking for. Pearl: What do you want from us? Mr. X: I have brought Karen over here. Karen, come out! Karen decides to come out. Assistant Karen: Do not move a step you motherf***ers! Then, all of a suddlen, Fox Mulder decides to get out his pistol and shoot Karen. Assistant Karen: Help me...... (she died) Mr. X: You crazy moron! How dare.... Fox decides to shoot Mr. X in the stomach. Mr. X died. BACK AT THE MEETING SpongeBob: Good thing they died. Timmy: I hope they go to hell for what they did. Walter: Yep. Ok, this is the last report of today. A couple of weeks ago. A guy named "Alex Kyreck" had Tommy SquarePants captured. Fox: Oh yeah. I remember. FLASHBACK TO 2X05 Alex Kyreck was in a room with security cameras. Alex Kyreck: Well, well, well, Tommy. you are back in here again. Tommy: *tied his mouth to tape* Alex Kyreck: Well, The Cigarette Man told me he would commanded me to kill you. Tommy: NO PLEASE I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED! Alex Kyreck: You are going to be killed. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Tommy: OH GOD NO HELP ME JESUS HELP ME! Alex Kyreck: I'm going to kill you now Tommy, you ugly bastard! Tommy: NOOOOO!!!!!!! *hes dead* Alex Kyreck: Hahahahahahahaha! BACK AT THE MEETING Walter: Ok, now guys, i want you all to meet your new boss. Major General George Hammond. General: Hello guys, I am George Hammond, and what is all of your names? SpongeBob: My name Is SpongeBob. Fox: My name is Fox Mulder. Timmy: My name is Timmy. Pearl: My name is Pearl. General: Nice to meet you all. All of us are going to the SGC Command Center. Were you will be safe. Timmy: Cool. :) So they left the shelter. Meanwhile.... Patrick Star & Black Sponge were destroying the bulidings on Earth. Patrick Star: Oh yeah baby, we are going to destroy you human beings. The Borg Queen: Good work guys. So they destroyed a couple of bulidings so far. 1 hour later.... Someone was buried alive in the dirt. Guess who it is? The Cigarette Smoking Man! Cigarette Smoking Man: I'm back from the dead motherf***ers! T''o be continued....'' Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes